


birthday ships galore

by unicorno



Series: birthday otp series [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriKat - Freeform, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Multi, dave - Freeform, dave strider - Freeform, davejade - Freeform, eridan ampora - Freeform, horuss - Freeform, horuss zahhak - Freeform, jade - Freeform, jade harley - Freeform, nacho ship, rufioh - Freeform, rufioh nitram - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorno/pseuds/unicorno
Summary: this is a large collection of fics (one-shots) i wrote for my girlfriends birthday. theres one chapter for every ship (davejade, rufioh & horuss, gamquis, erikat). i chose to share this because it makes it easier to show her on her birthday, haha. theres a demon dave/exorcist jade, humanstuck rufioh/horuss, sick gamzee/equius, and humanstuck datenight eridan/karkat. i hope this is nice.





	1. hells gaze

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, rachel! i hope these are nice. to anyone else, i hope this is at least somewhat enjoyable, haha. this is my first time doing this sort of thing.

jade was uncertain of how exactly she would go about this.  
she & her brother were from a long line of exorcists- that he oh-so-formally nicknamed the "ghostbusters". they were never taught to deal with demons, and here one stood in front of her with a pale frame, dusty blonde hair and a mocking smirk.

  
shed been told this was a haunting, but apparently it was much worse.  
flipping through a book as the hellish being glanced her over, seemingly unimpressed with his "competition" as he almost seemed to figure, she tried looking for anything that could help with this.  
a chill ran down her spine as he placed a finger on the page shed been frantically reading, eyes running up to meet his. that smirk was gone and replaced with a blank face, his eyes glimmering with a scarlet sheen- but it was as expected, a perfect poker face.

  
"youre not gonna find anything good in there" he stated, and just as rudely pulled it from her palms, tossing it behind him like garbage in a waste-ridden street. "sure that shit'll take care of casper but im no ordinary halloween prop"  
the hot-shot of a demon lightly flexed his digits, showing off his intimidating claws. if he really wanted to, he could have killed her in the blink of an eye. so why in gods name was he just letting her sit there while he showed off what he was capable of?

  
swallowing her nerves and trying to steel some sort of certainty, she furrowed her brows, shoulders tensing to feign confidence. "i'm here to remove you and you just act like a.. a.."  
".. whatever!" she huffed, unable to think of anything she considered clever.  
a light snort escaped the tall demon. he actually found her amusing. he wasnt even slightly intimidated by the idea that she could, if given the chance, exorcise him.

  
"you really think you're some hot stuff, don't you???" she accused, pressing a finger against his chest and watching him smirk slightly further.  
"no i dont think i am"  
"i fuckin know i am"  
she awkwardly paused in response, face slightly flushing.

  
alright, yeah, he was fairly attractive; but she shook her head, trying to focus on the subject at hand instead.  
"whats your name"  
the question had come out of nowhere, and she was stuck without a response for a moment.

"um.. jade." she hesitated, uncertain if giving her full name was a good or bad thing in this scenario. she knew names had some sort of power when it came to this, but she didnt know the extent.  
"cool cool harley" the use of her last name was chilling. he seemed perfectly fine with using it, despite not being told it.

  
"ill make you a fair trade" he offered, sitting on the edge of the frightened home-owners table. it was a dark mahogany,  
and didnt make a noise as he rested on it, almost like he didnt weigh it down at all.

  
"stay out of my hair and i stay out of yours"  
"that's not part of my job." she did know how it was pretty dumb to stand up to a demon like this, but screw it- its exactly as she said, her job.  
"i'm not just gonna let you terrorize people because you want to."

  
he gave a heavy exhale, eyes closing as his chin rested in his palm with consideration.  
"damn thats annoying"  
"well"  
he paused, opening an eye to glance over her once more.

  
"you cant really do shit to me anyway cant you"  
"i can! i can do a lot!" she snapped, rustling through her bag for- well, anything.  
ripping free from the bottom of it was-  
.. a bible.

  
good enough.  
she rather roughly chucked it at him, watching him awkwardly flinch as it collided with his face. silence filled the room as the book fell to the floor,  
the demon seeming utterly bewildered on how to even comment on that.

  
"ok for one ow"  
"goddamn rude"  
"and two what the fuck do you think throwing shit at me is gonna do"

  
the unholy blonde waited for an answer, his brows furrowed in legitimate annoyance.  
"youre lucky youre hot" he grumbled. "otherwise i would have fuckin fried the place by now"  
".. excuse me???"  
"did i stutter" his characteristic smirk returned again. thats why he kept glancing at her like that. knowing that now made this 10x more embarrassing.  
her words caught in her throat, an awkward stumble of sentences couldnt even escape. she just quietly cleared her throat, but was interrupted.

  
"screw it"  
"here"  
  
tossing a piece of paper into her palms, she read it over.  
a phone number was listed in red (hopefully it was) ink.  
glancing up toward the demon again, she was baffled to find nobody there.


	2. flowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing rufioh & horuss. i only did this for her birthday

with a small yawn, the shorter of the pair shifted. his lanky figure built with overlaying muscles was (albeit, very gently) leaning on the other males shoulder. they sat on the edge of a pond, pebble path behind them being traversed by various couples & occasionally some walking their canine companions. his blue eyes met his brown-eyed partner, the pair silent and enjoying eachothers company- for the moment.

"hey... horuss." one spoke, their gaze returning to the colorful array of fish in the pond. they were large- about as big as rufioh's forearm. "Mm?" he responded, enjoying watching one with its fins veiling outward, dotted in black spots that softened into an ashen gray over the years. its thin body swayed with beauty and coursed through the water with ease, its back fin moving with the gentle current. theyd spent the weekend relaxing after a sharp weekday of stress.

"what day 1s 1t aga1n?"  
"The 11th."

he didnt take note of sweat gathering on the tallers forehead. shoot. valentines was only a fair few days away.  
his partner didnt seem to remember that- if he did, then he didnt care.  
"well... happy early valent1nes."

as grass swayed in light breeze around them, horuss inched to the side and lightly pecked his partners cheek. "Thank you, Rufioh."  
rufioh's arm shifted, now across the others shoulders. "maybe for valent1nes we should go to a horse sanctuary." he offered, watching the others eyes light up.  
"That'd be _e%traordinary_ ," his lover couldnt hold back his toothy, ecstatic grin.

"1 heard they got a clydesdale there."  
that only seemed to add to his excitement.

"When can we go?"  
"does tomorrow sound good?"  
"Absolutely."


	3. faygo isnt medicine

"CaLm aT Ya mOtHeRfUcKiN SeLf eQ I'M FeElIn pEaChY KeEn. :o)" his lie was obvious, voice scratched and slow as he lost it ever so slowly.  
gripping his chin & thumb on his temples, annoyance gathered plain in the indigo's expression.  
"D --> Highb100d I swear" he cursed under his breath.

"D --> I am taking care of you"  
"D --> Please do not make it difficult"

his flushed crush- his druggie of a friend- gave a chortle and rested his head back, curly hair looking utterly silly against the couch's  
back. theyd been arguing back and forth, mostly on equius' side. gamzee knew it was a minor cold and had nothing to worry about,  
while equius was ready to give him antibiotics.

"YoU'Re bEiNg uPtIgHt. ReLaX, mOtHeRfUcKeR." he was unaware of how flirtatious this came across when he gently ushered the blueblood  
to sit on the couch next to him- via gently cupping the stronger's chin. equius awkwardly swallowed, mentally cursing himself as sweat formed  
on his gray frame.

"LeT'S JuSt wAtCh a mOvIe aNd cHiLl oUt. ThAt sOuNd gOoD?"  
"D --> I suppose"

he sat next to the other, trying to ignore the near acidic smell of faygo on the others breathe. the stench only grew stronger as  
the purpleblood coughed, his throat rough with scratchy tone.  
"WhAt dO YoU WaNnA WaTcH? i'vE GoT SoMe mOvIeS FrOm mOtHeRfUcKiN HuMaNs hErE.. ' _mArLeY AnD Me_ '? iS ThAt a tInY LuSuS?"  
he seemed intrigued, squinting at the shape of a puppy on the cover.

"MaYbE A CoMeDy wOuLd bE BeTtEr.." he sighed, resting back into the cozy couch.  
"D --> I suppose 'Marley and Me' sounds.. Interesting" he was slightly disinterested, but hey- spending time with the highblood  
was always a cherished situation.

a couple hours later, the pair were asleep, snuggled together unknowingly.  
while gamzee wasnt incredibly invested, equius was, and was certainly saddened by the sight of the "tiny, somewhat useless lusus'" death.  
.. but what the fuck was a bed?


	4. car seats

oh good lord, how did he agree to this?  
eridan wrung his hands together, scarred and awkwardly battered from past .. issues.  
trying to rough off his sheepish realization, he peered up.  
he was waiting to pick up his date, having drove up in his car alone.  
thinking about it, hed actually asked karkat out himself, and expected to be laughed at.  
instead, the angrier of the pair stuttered over his words, as if he never thought itd happen.

"fuck" he uttered, upon noting the approaching, short male, with his pale frame and  
curly hair. his face was reddened with embarrassment.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT." he hissed, sitting in the seat next to eridan.  
"cant believve wwhat"  
"that wwere doing this or"  
"NO, THAT I'M SO SHORT IN YOUR FUCKING _OBNOXIOUS_ CAR THAT  
I HAVE TO SIT UP TO SEE OUT OF THE FUCKING FRONT WINDOW."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT."  
he was momentarily hurt by the insult toward his car, a rather prized possession-  
but noting karkats statement forced him to hold back a chuckle.  
"do you wwant me to get a carseat out of the back" he questioned, gesturing with his thumb.

"IF YOU DO I SWEAR TO GOD.." he spoke through irritated, clenched teeth.  
giving an amused smirk in response, eridan started up the car. it gave a roar of life while  
karkat quickly turned his head away, annoyed by how cute he found his partner.

the trip to the restaurant was mostly quiet, but as the road leading to it came in sight,  
the taller of the pair spoke. "im gonna pay for dinner"  
it was matter-of-fact, but quickly an argument arose.

"FUCK THAT, I'M PAYING. YOU TOOK ME HERE. YOU'RE PAYING FOR FUCK-ALL."  
"ACTUALLY, SCRATCH THAT, YOU'RE PAYING FOR MY HOSPITAL BILLS  
BECAUSE YOU'LL GIVE ME FUCKING DIABETES FROM ALL THAT POLITE _SHIT._ "

"sounds wworth it kar cause im gonna fuck you up in the nice shit comp"  
"YOU ABSOLUTE SHITWAD."

surprisingly, the date went well.


End file.
